Villain for hobby
by Neonspy
Summary: Saitama, the strongest being in the universe, the greatest threat to humanity. The man who will rule the world with an iron fist of fear. His crimes include; jaywalking, loitering, failing to pay rent...
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Y city, when suddenly and a large explosion occurred, out of the debris, and dust there was a large, purple, humanoid mysterious being with a pair of antenna standing over ruins of what was once was Y city's shopping distant, Then the monster flies up, and begin his assault against the city, creating large glowing orbs that flew towards the city's creating mass destruction.

* * *

"The ground is shaking, there is a deafening rumbling noise! There are huge explosions everywhere in the city, Head to the shelter's defense protection center! Wait, we just got information that the monster is heading towards " the news reporter is cut off after hearing a nearby explosion. The technical difficulties screen appears. A young lady turns of the Tv behind her as she mans a cash register processing a bald customer wearing strange clothes grabbing the proper amount of coins to pay for his groceries "Huh I hope it isn't going towards Z city" the lady casually, for small talk

The mysterious bald man replies "yeah, that would suck". He grabbed his bags and headed out the front door, "Man what's with these prices these days, the even after discounts, these cost me an arm and a leg" the caped weirdo mumbled as he sighed. He perked his head up at the high pitched noise of something flying towards him. As he looked up he saw a glowing orb as it went flying towards him. {Explosion}

* * *

After launching the orbs the purple being descending at the newly created ruins. As the monster marched through the ruins of what was once Y city. a faint sound of crying could be heard among the sounds of crackling fires, and remains of buildings collapsing .The monster heard this plea for help, this could not do, he needed to deal exterminate all humans. He immediately headed to the girl. He reached his arm to her, but as he did his hand grew in size ready to crush her. As he was about to end the girl's misery the girl vanished as he closed his hand into a fist, he turned around to see a bald man, dressed in a red jumpsuit, yellow gloves and boots, complete with a black cape. "Who the hell do you think you are " the monster has no time to deal with more costumed heroes, he has a mission to do. "Did they send more weaklings after me?"

The caped baldy smirked and replied "Just an average guy who's a villain for a hobby"

The monster was flabbergasted "Huh a villain? Then why did you save that kid?"

"Oh, I hate seeing people hurting kids..." the baldy replied in a nonchalant fashion.

The monster regained its composer "Huh? What kind of villain are you? No matter, I exist because of humankind's constant pollution of the environment, I am vaccine man! The earth is a single living organism and you are the disease causing germs killing it!" the monster now known as vaccine man began to grow in size as he continued "The will of the Earth gave birth to me, so that I may destroy humanity and its insidious civilization" he began to tower over the villain "But you do this for fun? You dare oppose me, the guardian of the earth for such a foolish reason! then again, what can be expected from a mere human?" He shouted, as his teeth grew and claws larger than a fully grown man "Human prepare to di-" then his face and half his body exploded, leaving his remains falling from the sky.

The bald man stared at his fist "Ah shit, I forgot to ask him to pay for my food." he turned back to the girl " hey saving you isn't free, do you have money?" but he noticed that the girl fainted from shock due to the gore rain. He quickly pulled out his coin pouch checking if he could afford more food. He only found a few coins, a piece of string and some lint. He dropped on his knees "GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

Author Notes

Thank for reading, if you hate my guts or this fan-fiction, tell me why, I'll address it if possible (I've planned out the main points of the story), I'll update when I can, but I don't have much practice in writing any stories of any kind, only reading a shit load of fan fiction. In case anyone was wondering or even cared, I don't plan there to be any pairings. That's not the focus of this story, and even if it was, I can't write romance. Despite that, I hope you enjoy this story.

Now reformated

\- Neonspy


	2. Chapter 2

"And your total comes to 7 dollars and 23 cents" the waitress smiled as she placed down the bill.

The bald villain replied dryly "Yeah, thanks"

The waitress paid no mind to the villain's bored tone and left to tend to other customers. The bald man pulled out his coin pouch and began to count the amount of money he had " Hmm 9 dollars and 64 cents, after paying I'll have 2 dollars and 41 cents, which I need to pay for tips…"

The began to formulate a plan, he looked at his money and then towards the door and smirked "Then I won't pay the tips! Heh, after all, Tipping was a good thing to do and as a villain, he could not tip." He began to pay in exact change. "I'm tight on money after happened to my groceries, but it's not like I'm gonna have the money to eat here again soon anyways", After the waitress examined the amount paid, He stood up and headed towards the door, completely obvious to the death glare that the waitress was giving him.

* * *

As he walked down the sidewalk, the dying warm orange sunlight reflected off his bald head. He overheard a conversation between high schoolers "Have you heard the news about that criminal who robbed the bank?" the first one started " after that he slid off bananas to get away from the cops!"

"Yeah, I heard that he left his calling card there, A rotten banana!" The second one added

"How stupid," the villain thought to himself as He stopped by a vending machine and bought an ice cold can of iced tea. As he began to sip the drink he realized that the drink tasted terrible, then he began to wonder. "Man, it's been 3 years since I became a villain, and while does my crimes on a nearly daily basis, it seems that no one minds or cares. While I'm a villain for what happened on that fateful day, It seems that I'm no closer to my goal." The baldy finished his drink regardless of the taste and threw it into the garbage can, even though the recycling bin was right next to it. He chuckled to himself " That's right my plan was to first, became strong, then became an infamous villain, then I'll-" and suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a popping noise, followed by an audible gulp

"Behh, that was awful" a strange man in a large banana costume complained,his costume appears to be worn down and has many black spots on it and had large amounts to bananas way past their prime in a net bag on his back seemed to be the one who verbally complained. He threw his drink in the general direction of the recycling bin, however, his drink bounced off the sidewalk.

"WHHHHAAAAT! That wasn't even close!" The drink began to spill out it liquid contents The caped man began to sweat " WHOA! It's not even finished, this man couldn't have done this on purpose, could he?" he thought to himself "excuse me"

The banana wearing man turned around with his pinky picking his ear "What do you want."

"Your drink landed on the ground, did you mean to throw it into the recycling bin?"

"Oh, do you mind picking it up for me" and turned around, continued on his way

"WHHHHAAAT! After knowing about the can, he refuses to clean after himself, perhaps he's some sort of supervillain" the bald villain thought "Hey, who are you"

"Huh? You don't know who I am?" The second costumed freak looked back and began "I'm a B-Class Villain..." He began to grab some of his bananas and threw it around, after throwing a few bunches worth of bananas he began to slide on them and strike poses "SPOILED BANANA!"

"Isn't that a massive waste of bananas?" The bald man inquired "not to mention the amount of money that must have cost"

"Huh? No, you see, I work at a banana stand, and any bananas that don't get sold before expiring are sold for 90% off, plus as an employee, I get a bonus 10% off, giving me all the bananas I could ever want. I only really get one customer, he's bald like …." He stopped his sliding and took another look at the bald man. "Wait, It's you! You're my only customer"

"Huh, what are you talking about, I don't think we've met" He replied blankly

"WHAT! What do you mean you don't know me, you have bought bananas every week for over a year!"

"No, I've never seen you in my life." the caped villain said once more

"YES YOU HAVE!"

"No, I didn't"

"YOU DID"

"No idea who you are"

"Seriously, do you have eye problems or something?"

"Nah, I have really good vision"

"Grrr, you really piss me off, Looks like there is only one way to settle this." The banana man, fed up with this man antics, cracked his neck and got into a stance

STRIFE!

Spoiled banana jumped back, ready to attack the bald man with one of his signature moves "THE BANANA SPLIT" and as he did, he slipped on one of his banana peels, and slammed his head into a nearby light pole, knocking him out instantly and bumping his banana hood off of his face.

"Oh, you do look pretty familiar" The nonfruit themed villain looked around the cold, inky streets, with only street lights and lights from a nearby building illuminating the dark streets. He then stared up at the street light, it seems to have attracted moths and mosquitos "I can't just leave you outside, it's getting cold and there seem to be lots of mosquitos around" And thus he picked the spoiled banana up, and dragged him into the nearest building. He placed him on the closest chair. "This looks like a community center, I'm pretty sure that they'll think you're a hobo." and with that, he turned around and left the building not realizing that it was a police station.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Yeah, sorry it took a week for this chapter, but I was busy planning out the story and being dragged around by my family. Anyway, I'll try to update every Monday. And to that review that wondering if it's going to follow cannon, the answer is yes, this story will mostly follow cannon, at least till lord Boros. Other then saying the first chapter is got reformated, i got nothing else to say.**

 **\- Neonspy**


	3. Chapter 3

At the " Super Secret villain lair base headquarters HQ " of the ultimate villain (aka an apartment located in Z city.) The Tv was broadcasting the news "It's been 3 days since spoiled banana was caught, and so far no hero has taken credit for defeating and taking him in. But today we have exclusive footage of the man who caught the B class villain." The TV begins to show the entrance of the police station, and as the door opened however, the video cut to an breaking news "A mosquito outbreak has been spotted around Z city and is estimated to enter the city 30 minutes, leave the city if you can, or stay indoors" The villain preoccupied didn't pay any attention, as he was feeding his minions. "Grow, grow, yes, grow as one day you would be able to smite my enemies. Oh, I'm running low on your favorite food, I better go buy some soon." as he placed down his minion's food, he heard a faint buzzing noise. A soon as the mosquito landed, he slapped it, and smirked, "gotcha". Then the bug flew out of his hands unharmed. The villain, displeased, began to attack the bug at supersonic speeds, unfortunately, he missed every attack. The mosquito fed up of the man's aimless shegions began to flee. "Hey get back here!"

30 minutes later

A lone man marched down the desolate streets of Z-city. Pausing only to reply to an incoming transmission. "Genos, Are you sure that you don't want backup? The threat is estimated to be high demon class." The man known as Genos responded, "I know I'm a new hero, but I'm still S-Class I Can handle this on my own." As he spoke, a faint low buzzing sound began. "It seems like I found the target" As buzzing intensified, Genos turned around as the mosquitoes began to swarm him, completely covering him. Genos raised his robotic arm and said in a cold emotionless voice "incinerate" His palm opening to revealing a cannon that released a massive burning blast, burning away all nearby mosquitoes.

"It looks like I attached a hero, and my, my, my It's a good looking one too" A feminine voice began, above and behind Genos

"I will eliminate you" Genos replied

The mosquito monster only chuckled "Don't get cocky kid" as she began to charge, dodging Genos beams of heat. As she tried to ram him, he merely stood his ground, trying to shoot down this pesky bug. She ripped his left arm off.

"What, should I get Next?" she looked down onto Genos, and as she had a horrible realization "where are my legs?"

He dropped her legs, "She's fast, but not durable, all I need is one good shot... I need the high ground, but climbing would leave me exposed," he thought as He kicked down the nearby door and ran inside.

"Trying to hide from me?" she began flying around the building trying to spot him through the windows. As she circled she called for her minions "Find The Hero!" the building was swarmed with thousands of bugs flying through the windows in an attempt to find genos. soon after the fifth floor exploded into a massive wave of fire, killing all the bugs.

"There you are" she flew through the window and as she looked around Genos jumped from behind her, holding her in a chokehold with his sole arm. "Guhh, get off of me" mosquito girl began flying in zig zags in an attempt to shake off began to charge his cannons. However mosquito girl noticed, and flew at full speed, making genos arm slipped, as he did he aimed his arm and fired his arm cannon at her

"Huh?" mosquito girl turned around and saw Genos firing. She quickly flew as fast as she could and called as many nearby mosquitos to block the shot, however, it wasn't enough as she was far too close to the explosion and was sent flying towards the ground. After rolling from the impact she muttered "Gahh, you bastard." Now badly hurt she knew that unless she used her trump card she would be killed easily. from the blast, she flew up and called to her minions "Come to me and inject your blood!"

"She's surrounded herself, I better end this quickly"Genos thought as he charged his cannons however his thoughts were interrupted by shouting coming from behind him.

"Wait! Get back over here, I'll been chasing you for like half an hour, how are you still alive" A bald man, dressed in brown shorts, sandals and a t-shirt with the words "hair" written on it, spraying bug spray forward.

"Get to safety civilian." Genos was confused at the man's presence

The bald man disregarded Genos's advice "Wait what's that cloud, and just so you know, I'm no civilian, I'm a vi-"

Genos cut him off "that cloud is lots of man killing mosquitoes, and if they spot you they will kill you."

"Bugs? What? Wait, did I just walk into a movie shoot and this actor is staying in character?" the villain thought to himself

Geno turned around to see the mosquitoes dispersing and pointed his arm down, unleashing a powerful blast of fire creating a massive explosion. "You idiot, you sending all your mosquitoes at once was just asking to me to burn the whole block. I Already checked for lif- Wait! the civilian!" genos turned around expecting to see a burned pile of ashes where the man once stood, instead he looked, only to see the bald man unharmed, with his clothes burned off.

"OI, while that was one special effect, you better pay for the clothes you burned up." the bald said annoyed at Geno's actions.

Before Genos had the chance to reply, mosquito girl, who looked redder and had her legs grown back began "I don't need them anymore when I am This powerful!" As demonstration, she sliced a building in half. She then flew down picking Genos up and throwing him into the air, "Not so tough now?" she said as she began ripping out chunks of Geno's cyborg body "damn she destroyed my coms, there's only one option now" Genos realized "I'm sorry doctor, Activate self-destruction se-"

"I was talking to him" the bald man complained as he slapped mosquito girl, killing her instantly.

"WAIT WHAT!" Genos thought to himself "deactivate!" His core stop charging, returning to a faint blue glow.

"Hmm, I guess I better get some stronger bug spray and turtle food… and some clothes now that think about it" the man thought as he turned and began to walk away.

"WAIT, WHAT IS YOUR NAME!"

"Saitama."

"LET ME BECOME YOUR STUDENT"

"Yeah, you're welco- wait what?" Saitama turned back and stared at Genos, who in return stared at him with grim determination. "Whatever, it's not like he knows where I live." he thought as he began to return home.

* * *

Meanwhile deep underground the earth

A sluggish monster suddenly was pained "GUHH! What? I Lost connection with mosquito girl!"

A large creature sitting a throne responded in a deep voice, full of authority, "What do you mean you lost connection, what happened. Reconnect NOW!"

"My telepathy powers can reach anywhere in the world, but your wife's signal is gone, the only reason why her signal is gone is..."

"Hack the nearby cameras, find her killer."

"Yes Sir!" the slug began his task immediately. "Here is the footage." The video of the bald man slaying mosquito girl played.

The creature gripped his throne harder, crushing the armrests "... Send the hive, bring him to me alive."

"Our main patrol?"

"The hive, all of them. In fact, I'll go there myself"

* * *

Author Notes

Jeez, This chapter took forever! Due to a few family trip, planning this, my laziness, I put this chapter off, but the biggest reason was planning (Planning is like 20 times more fun then writting). I was not sure how to write the next few chapters, in fact, the only parts that I've planned well was like the ending act. I wasn't sure what to change so i kept mosquito girl, and replaced the HOE with HIVE. HOE still exists, but whatever I'm getting to the good stuff, genos and Saitama interactions. (And i can now refer to saitima in name) I'll to to update before school starts but, I'm a slow writer.

PS if someone would like to send me cover art of this FF, I would be very thankful (and credit you)

\- Neonspy


	4. Chapter 4

2 days later, Z city

Genos sighed, this was it, this was his master's door. After 2 days of following his master and gathering information, he had learned that the man who saved his life lives inside this mostly vacant but not empty apartment, but more importantly which apartment room was his. Genos knocked lightly, but hard enough to be heard by the occupants of the apartment. No answer. Genos stern turned to a frown. He activated his thermal scanners to reveal that his master was merely sitting inside, legs left lying over the floor. He began to knock once more, but instead of knocking twice, he keeps knocking and knocking, he sped up the pace until it nearly broken the sound barrier.

A voice from inside the apartment shouted, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'll GET THE DOOR, GOD DAMN SALESMEN ARE PRESENT! JUST STOP KNOCKING, YOU'LL GET ME KICKED OUT OF HERE" Geno stopped knocking, and the door opened and Saitama stood there in his villain costume and continued to yell "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? YOU P- oh, you're that actor. So you really came, why are you here?"

"I came to learn from you, master," Genos said in an eager voice. "So that I'll be able to-"

"I only asked to be polite, go away." the villain growled and slammed the door, only for the door to be blocked by the cyborg's foot. "God dammit, Don't be a pain in the ass!" he tried again, but with more force. Unfortunately, the door was much weaker than the Geno's foot and a sizeable amount of the bottom half of the door broke due to impact. The villain opened it the door once more, and spoke in a grumpy voice "You're paying for that."

"Only if you let me inside."

Saitama sighed and let him, though. After doing so, he grabbed some duct tape to block the hole to prevent bugs coming in, and made tea for himself and his (unwelcome) guest and sat down. "What do you want with me?" he started

"You agreed to become my master." Genos reminded him

"Oh, right" Saitama paused "Well I'm not looking for students, why do you want to be become my student, what's your problem?

"Really? You wish to hear my story?"

"Wait, I didn't-" Saitama, realizing his mistake tried to abort to no avail

"Four years ago, my family…" Genos began to speak at length about his past

"Shit, this kid knows how to talk someone's ear off." the baldy thought to himself. "Oh?" he spotted a cockroach running around the floor of his apartment. "This is a perfect opportunity to test my arsenal." Saitama reached over and grabbed his newly bought bug spray and sprayed it over the pest, killing it instantly. "Heh, it works pretty well"

Geno's kept explaining, not noticing that his "master" wasn't paying attention "And my life that was once saved by the doctor, and now also been saved by you, as of such, I am in your debt for riskin-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP, SUM IT UP IN 10 WORDS OR LESS."

Genos took a few seconds to properly phrase his explanation, before looking up, opening his mouth and saying "I wish to become stronger."

Saitama counted the words on his fingers then frowned, "5 words, hmph. How old are you."

"Nineteen."

"That's pretty young, I was 22 when I started training, you might even surpass me."

"Training? So the secret to master's strength is training? What kind of hellish training did he do?" Genos thought excitedly to himself

"Listen up, I don't like repeating myself, what I did was-"

Suddenly, 2 large monsters smashed their way inside, one broke what's left of the door and slammed into Genos, flinging him outside the house, the other bursting in from the ceiling. The one that looked like a beetle introduced himself. "I AM THE BATTLE BEETLE!" the other followed suit " and "I'M THE ULTRA CRANE" the beetle continued, "AND WE WILL- AAAHHHH RRGGG MY EYES!" the beetle screamed as Saitama sprayed in his eyes.

"Heh, this spray is much stronger than the last one." Saitama happily thought to himself

"You bastard!" yelled as the crane attacked but Saitama dodged and the monster instead hit the spray can, the gas began to fill the room."This would be a great smokescreen for my attack, he won't see me coming!" he thought as he began slicing into the smoke.

The battle beetle felt blood splashing over him as he rubbed the gas out of his eyes "*cough, hey, the boss wanted him alive!" he finally opened his eyes again to see himself covered in green blood. "Wait, what!" The gas began to dissipate as he saw a shadow of a man with his fist clenched "NO, WAIT!"

Genos picked himself off the ground, a few blocks away from his master's apartment "I need to get back to the apartment and deal with all the monsters. "Where do you think you're going" a slug monster began behind him, "you're dead me-" the monster was cut short by Genos roundhouse kicking him. Genos then turned back and caught in a web, he tried tugged his arm, attempting to break free.

"You're not going anywhere, hero, my web is stronger than steel" a low voice, sounding like a whisper seemingly coming from nowhere.

Saitama jumped out of his apartment and began to assess the damages "No way duck tape will help" as he stared at the remains of his apartment monsters began to surround him,

"So you're the one who killed my wife." a deep intimidating voice behind him began, "I'll be sure to make you suffer." and as he spoke more monsters began revealing themselves. "Remember boys, he's mine." the large brown multi-arm cockroach monster began to walk over to Saitama. "You'll pay for what you did" he yelled as he began to reveal his claws on his 4 arms and jumped over to Saitama and began slashing at him faster than the eye could see, after feeling blood all over his hands he slowed down. he laughed as he spoke "I thought you were going to be a challenge" he paused feeling a strange sting on his hands, "Huh? Why are my hands …." he stared at his hands in disbelief "impossible" he muttered, his fingers broken, his claws missings.

He Jumped back "Wwhat are you?"

"I'm the greatest villain of all time," Saitama said with a smirk

The cockroach took another step back, "Well boys what are you waiting for, KILL HIM"

A nearby monster replied, "Wait, didn't you say that he was yours?"

" I didn't say that now attack!"

The Monsters then swarmed Saitama, who began dodging all the attacks

"Normal consecutive punches"

Genos kept trying to break free of the webs, the webs were wrapped so tightly Genos couldn't open his fist to charge up a fire blast, after struggling for awhile he began to say "My master's will-" but was promptly cut off by the retreating cockroach who grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't move or your friend dies" he added emphasized on the last word by tightening his hold on genos.

Saitama blankly replied "He's not my friend"

"Huh? Your student?"

"Sort of? Anyway, put him down, he owes me"

"Only if you let us go"

"Fine"

The cockroach released Genos and ran away with the remaining monsters

Saitama walked up to Genos and ripped the web off him before speaking "You owe me"

* * *

Author's notes

You guys thought I gave up this fic, nah I put it off for multiple reasons. Reason one school is killing me my marks are low as shit but still borderline passing, so i got to make sure I don't go below, reason two I hate writing, "wow if you hate writing why do you write, do you enjoy torturing yourself?" the answer is Because I love this story, well AU, and no one really seems to have done something interesting with it, and well the ideas seem so fresh n stuff while thinking about it writing it down seems rather painful in comparison. and maybe I do like torturing myself... and thus these are the major reasons why, they are more, but those are really pretty.

Anyway, you may notice for fucking off for like 4 months this isn't much like a little over 1,000 words, I mean holy shit neon step up your game son. and I'm not sure if you guys will see a timely update anytime soon, no I'm not going to drop this fic.

Anyway, i'll start answering some questions I've seen.

Q. Is genos going to be a villain

A. No

is half-assed

A. Ok, here's the thing in one punch man it is said that they use yen, it makes sense, the world is pretty much japan is japan spanned the whole world. but the thing is it really doesn't it matter nor make too much sense. What I'm talking about is the choice of translation. what do I mean, well when anime gets translated mostly all the words get translated, the ones that don't tend to be titled and maybe a few other stuff. to be honest, this doesn't make that much sense, the point of translation is to allow people who speak a different langue or have another culture to understand the media. sort of like how the bible is translated and shit, word for word translations end up not making sense, so they change some things to make people understand. however in anime words, like sensei or senpai don't get translated, say you never watched anime before and you see a dub scene where sensei, kun, sempai is used, you would be baffled, after all, you don't know anything about this word that seems like it has it's own set of rules. The meaning is lost. When people use yen (and unless you lived in japan for a while) you understand it's money, but not it's value, how people treat it whatever. once again meaning is lost. So whatever

Q. is serious Saitama going to be his usual self or is there going to be some Gohan sayan 2 shit going down?

A. I wouldn't know, not one for dragon ball z myself, but yeah serious Saitama is around the same but you know a villain.

Q. Is this following the main story for opm

A . Well motherfucking spoilers alert

sort of, while some events will still happen (sea king, boros, whatever) things about it will change, pretty much it all builds up for saitima to become more of a villian until he really becomes one, that's the main goal for act one.

anyway i hope i dont need to do anymore fights soon, i suck at those.

\- Neonspy


End file.
